The Next Step
by caithzadz
Summary: After Lord Voldemort was defeated, new couples had been developed. One of these are Harry and Hermione. Please read and review.
1. Prologue Really short

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

It's been five years since Lord Voldemort had been defeated by seventeen year old Harry Potter. Before the battle, hearts began to stir. Harry just broke up with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Right after Bill Weasley's wedding with Fleur Delacour, he found out that it was not Ginny that he loved but Hermione Granger, his best friend. He had told Ginny and she understood. She promised herself that she would never love anyone except Harry.

Unfortunately, she broke her promise. She was captured by Death Eaters and imprisoned. There, Draco Malfoy was tasked to give her food and water. At first, they avoided each other's gaze but at last, they became friends. Their friendship turned to love. Draco explained everything to her. He did not want to kill Dumbledore in the first place. As a matter of fact, he never wanted to be a Death Eater but his father threatened to kill him and his mother if he will not agree. During the final battle, Draco was able to sneak in to the dungeons and free Ginny. Afterwards, they joined the battle. When they heard that the Dark Lord has been defeated, Ginny introduced him to her parents and vice versa. Luckily, the Weasleys and Narcissa Malfoy approved of their relationship. They've been going steady for about two years and after that, Draco proposed and they got married and had a beautiful baby girl, Jamie Malfoy whom everyone preferred to call as little Jam.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasely started developing feelings for Luna Lovegood. Sure, she's weird but there's something about her that only Ron can see. He considered his crush for Hermione was just a silly schoolboy crush. Luna had been captured with Ginny but fortunately, she escaped but was unable to help Ginny. Luna had been frightened and Ron was there to comfort her. After the war, Ron confessed his feelings for Luna and found out she felt the same way. Just like his sister and Mal-, I mean Draco, he and Luna went steady and right after Ginny and Draco's wedding, he proposed to Luna and she accepted. The year after, they got married and had fraternal twins, Charlie and Becky.

While Ginny had Draco and Ron had Luna, Harry and Hermione have each other. Two days before the war, Harry had confessed to her. Hermione was speechless at first and she suddenly threw herself on Harry, saying she felt the same way. During the war, Hermione had cried when she heard that Harry had faced Voldemort. She was afraid that she would lose him. When Harry appeared covered in blood but safe, Hermione had rushed into his arms crying tears of joy. Then, Harry announced that Voldemort is dead and the whole wizarding world rejoiced. After that, Harry and Hermione went steady until now.

But unknowingly, their relationship is about to change.

To Be Continued

What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Excited for the next chapter?


	2. Luna's proposal plan

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry paced worriedly in his flat. Every now and then, he would look at the clock and curse under his breath and continued pacing. At last, the doorbell rang and he ran to the front door, knocking over a vase in the process.

"What took you guys so long!" he bellowed, breathing heavily.

Acting like Harry did not just shout at her, Ginny entered the flat, rasping Little Jam's tiny hand, followed by her husband, her brother with Becky in his arms and her sister-in-law with Charlie holding her hand.

"Why did you want us to go here Harry?" Ginny asked, once they had sat down at the living room. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Harry answered. "But I'll tell you why you're here once the kids are upstairs."

(Harry had provided a small nursery for the his friends' kids whenever they come to visit)

"Ginny and I will take them upstairs," Luna offered. The two women and her kids climbed up the stairs to the nursery. "So? What's up?" Ginny asked, when she and Luna got back. Hey sat down on the couch and waited.

Harry took a deep breath and took a small velvet box from his pocket and showed the content to his friends receiving gasps from Ginny and Luna and a grins from Ron and Draco.

"Could it be?" Ginny whispered.

"It's finally going to happen?" Luna added.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm proposing to Hermione."

He regretted telling them because three seconds later, the two women had squealed in delight. "The only problem is," he continued. Ginny and Luna stopped squealing at the word 'problem.'

"What's the problem?" Draco asked. "You're proposing aren't you?"

"Yes but I don't know how," Harry replied. Draco and Ron burst out laughing.

"Are you guys gonna help me or you get out of my house?" Harry said, getting angry.

"Okay! We'll help you," Ron said, knowing very well how dangerous Harry can be when he's angry. He grabbed the plate of chocolate biscuits from the coffee table and popped one into his mouth.

"So, I guess we need a plan," Draco said, looking at Ron in disgust.

"I have a plan," Luna said. Ron looked at his wife, questioningly.

"This doesn't involve a Crumple-Horned Snorkack does it?" Ron asked.

"Of course not darling," Luna answered. "This is actually the way I want you to propose to me but since you wanted a centaur to give me the ring instead of you, I'll have Harry do it. So here it is."

The others listened carefully and Harry was amazed. The plan was perfect! He'll get Hermione's yes in no time.

"That's brilliant Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. She turned to her husband. "Why didn't you propose to me that way?"

"But I thought you liked the fireworks idea!" Draco answered, pretending to look hurt.

"Guys!" Harry shouted, silencing his friends. "This isn't about how your husbands proposed to you. This is about me proposing to the woman I love!"

"Harry's right," Ron said, munching on a fifth cookie.

"Okay," Draco said. "No more suggestions? None? We go with Luna's plan then."

"Glad that's over," Ron said, putting the plate back on the coffee table. "Now, what's for dinner? I smell something really good from the kitchen."

Harry chuckled. Some things just never change.

"Come on. I've got roast chicken in the oven just waiting to be eaten," Harry offered, walking towards the dining room.

"I'll get the kids," Ginny said, climbing up the stairs.

Well? What do you guys think? Please review.


	3. Date

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Harry would end up with Hermione, Ron with Luna and Ginny with either Draco or Neville.

_**RING! RING!**_

Hermione woke up to the phone ringing. She got up and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was six in the morning. _Who on earth would call me this early? _she thought as she stood up. She put on her dressing gown and went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, sleepily.

"Morning love. Did I wake you up?"

It was Harry.

"As a matter of fact, you did. But I forgive you. Why are you calling this early? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to ask you for a favor."

"Go on."

"Will you tell Tonks that I can't come to the office today? I have a little business to take care of. I'll call her this afternoon and explain why."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best!"

Hermione giggled. "I know."

They hung up and Hermione proceeded to the kitchen for some breakfast. After eating some toast and drank some orange juice, she took a quick shower and got dressed for work.

Hermione apparated just outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she and Harry are Aurors. Except that Harry wouldn't be there today. Hermione sighed and walked to Tonks' office, greeting fellow workers along the way. When she reached the head auror's office, (A/N: Tonks became the head auror after the war. Even though she is already married to Remus Lupin and have three children, she still preferred to be called by her maiden name) she knocked and waited for permission to enter.

When she closed the door, Tonks asked her why she's there first thing in the morning. "You see ma'am," Hermione began. "Harry called me this morning asking me to inform you that he cannot attend work today because he has some business to take care of but he will call you this afternoon for his explanation."

"I see," Tonks said. "Well, thank you then. You may go."

Hermione nodded and left the office and proceeded to her own. As she passed by Harry's office, she couldn't help but wonder what business Harry needs to finish. When she closed the door of her office, a pile of files on her desk magically appeared. She opened one and saw it was a record of Death Eaters that have escaped during the war. _When will we ever capture all of those traitors? _she thought to herself as she scanned the files. _It's been five years and we still haven't captured all of them. _

Hermione took a large, spiral notebook from her desk and began recording the date and place when a Death Eater was last seen, who have seen him and what were his duties to the Dark Lord. by the time she finished half of the pile, a bell rang, signaling lunch. She stretched her arms and proceeded to the lunch room.

As she purchased a ham and cheese sandwich and pineapple juice from the lunch lady, she spotted Melanie Caps, and auror-in training eating alone at a table for two. She walked up to her and asked, " Melanie, may I sit with you?"

"Of course Miss Granger," Melanie answered.

Hermione sat across from her and unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite.

"Just out of curiosity ma'am," Melanie began. "But why aren't you with Mr. Potter? Don't you both eat lunch together?"

"Harry's absent today so I'm alone."

"How about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"It's their day-off."

"Oh."

After lunch, Hermione went back to her office and continued her work. At last, her work was done. When she got home, she saw a letter on her doorstep. Curious, she picked it up and opened it and read the short leader:

**Hermione**

**I know it's your day-off tomorrow so I'm taking you out to dinner. I'll pick you up at seven. How does the Red Rose restaurant sound. I already made reservations so we wouldn't have a problem when we get there tomorrow night**

**Love,**

**Harry**

**P.S.**

**It's formal**

The Next Day

_Okay Harry, you can do this. Just relax. _Harry paced back and forth. He's proposing to Hermione that night and he's really nervous. Meanwhile, Draco was busy making calls and making sure that everything is perfect that night while Ron is… well… Ron's just sitting on the couch, eating chocolate frogs. After the last call, Draco hung up and turned to his friend.

"I just called the manager of the Red Rose restaurant. He said-"

Draco paused. Harry was making him dizzy.

"Get a grip on yourself Potter! You'll be fine!" he yelled.

Harry stopped pacing but he's still fidgeting.

"Let me give you some key words Harry," Draco continued. "Pick her up. Propose. Get married. Have kids. Live happily ever after. Got it?"

Harry nodded, swallowing.

"Now go pick her up. Ginny and Luna are helping her get ready."

Harry apparated and left Ron and Draco to themselves. Draco took a deep breath while Ron stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Noticing this, Draco asked, "What?"

Ron chuckled. "Nothing."

"Then come on."

Ron popped the last chocolate frog in his mouth before apparating.

At Hermione's Flat

"You look beautiful Hermione," Ginny praised.

Hermione twirled around. She's wearing a simple but elegant midnight blue gown and a pair of black high-heeled sandals. A diamond necklace is found on her neck and a pair of dangling earrings on her ears. Her hair is on a tight bun behind her head with a few strands dangling on the sides.

"Harry will faint!" Luna said, giggling.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you two be home taking care of the kids?"

"No need," Ginny answered. "They're in good hands."

A 'pop' interrupted the three friends' conversation.

"That must be Harry," Ginny said. "I'll go talk to him while you two finish up. Okay?"

While Ginny was in the living room, talking to Harry, Luna placed the finishing touches on Hermione's make-up. At last, thy were done. When Hermione made her entrance, Harry's eyes opened wide. Hermione gave him her famous smile and Harry felt like the world is his.

"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and extended his arm. Hermione took it and they waved good-bye to Ginny and Luna. Once the couple were gone, Ginny turned to Luan.

"Ready to go?"

Luan nodded and they both apparated

How is it? Good? Bad? Please Review. Harry will be proposing on the next chapter.


	4. Happily Ever After

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Harry this restaurant is awesome!" Hermione commented as she gazed around the restaurant. "How on earth did you get a reservation?"

"I just did," Harry replied, smiling nervously.

After they had finished eating, Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hermione sat, admiring the beautiful restaurant. A few minutes later, a waiter approached her and handed her a red rose.

"Thank you," she said, puzzled. "But-"

Before she can finish, the waiter already left. A few seconds later, another waiter gave her another red rose. Hermione was puzzled. Why are they giving her roses?

That's not the end of her confusion.

A few moments after all the waiters at the restaurant had given her roses, Hermione felt a slight tug on her dress. She looked down to see Little Jam, Charlie and Becky waving red roses in front of her.

"Litlle Jam? Charlie? Becky? What are you doing in here?" she asked, as she took the roses from their tiny little hands.

The kids did not respond. Instead, they happily skipped away. Then, surprisingly, Neville and Lavender's son, Jake, Seamus and Parvati's daughter, Emily and Dean and his wife, Michelle's identical twins, Mary and Carey tugged at her dress and gave her their roses.

"Wait! Why are you-"

Again, the kids did not respond. Now, Hermione's really confused. A few moments later, Ron and Luna appeared and gave her a red rose, followed by Draco and Ginny, Neville and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and his wife, Michelle. They were followed by Order of the Phoenix members, each of them giving her red roses.

"Wait! Guys! Why are you-"

Again, no one waited for her to finish as they all walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

"Where is Harry? I have to tell him about this."

As if to answer her question, Harry appeared, holding a bouquet of white roses. Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled and kneeled on one knee in front of her and gave her the bouquet. Then, taking a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it, he took a deep breath.

"Hermione," he began. "We've been together for years now. We've been best friends and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Hermione was speechless. This is the day she's been waiting for! Smiling, she slowly nod her head.

"Yes Harry. I will marry you!"

Hermione heard a loud cheer from the other side of the restaurant and saw all of her friends with their children cheering madly.

"Harry? You did all this for me?"

"Only the best for you Hermione. Besides, I had some help."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione smiled.

"So? When's the wedding?" Ginny called, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Can we talk about that after we get some food?" Ron asked. "I'm starving."

At last! It's done? So what do you guys think? Hate it? Love it?


End file.
